Search
by Mablestory
Summary: "As the Sun rises and falls, destinies will collide, one will appear to be gone, and one will never return. Find the Sun." When ShadowClan's medicine cat receives a prophecy, he will have to figure out what it's supposed to mean, and ShadowClan will go on a search for a single cat that may last forever, and they may never find her. (has cussing, violence, and suggestive themes.)
1. Finished Allegiances!

**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

Leader: Sparkstar- black she-cat with white chest fur, front paws, and chin (amber/orange eyes)

Deputy: Fulmarfeather- Large pale grey-and-black she-cat with very dark grey-brown hind paws (large blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Birchcloud- beige tom with white splotches (aqua eyes)

Warriors:  
(1) Blazeflame- handsome ginger tabby tom (green eyes)  
(2) Fallowflight- Tan tom with white chest fur (blue eyes)  
(4) Foxwing- Ginger tabby she-cat with black, wing-like markings on flanks (green eyes)  
(5) Tigerflare- Long-haired black she-cat with bright ginger stripes (dark green eyes), mother to Crowpaw, Midnightpaw, and Loonpaw  
(6) Fernheart- light brown tabby tom (green eyes)  
(7) Heatherpool- tan tom with white chest fur and paws (handsome, pale, clear blue eyes)

Apprentices:  
(1) Crowpaw- Dark grey tom (amber eyes)  
(2) Midnightpaw- Long-haired black she-cat (bright yellow-green eyes)  
(3) Loonpaw- Black tom with white-and-yellow spots, has red fur on his throat (dark red eyes)  
(4) Dawnpaw- beautiful dappled silver and gold she-cat (bright blue eyes)  
(5) Specklepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat (bright yellow eyes)

Queens:  
(1) Icepelt- pure white she-cat {pink eyes} Kits: (1) Winterkit/idk yet- pure white she-cat {green eyes with purple around the pupils} (2) Umberkit/pelt- umber tom with white paws and tail-tip {yellow eyes} (3)Goosekit/fur- large gray tom with a black chest and tail, white underbelly {amber eyes}

(2) Nightfeather- black she-cat with white paws, expecting Blazeflame's kits {amber eyes} Kits: Unborn (1) Sunkit/you'll-just-have-to-find-out- ginger tabby she-kit {amber eyes} Unborn (2) Darkkit/you'll-just-have-to-find-out- black tom {green eyes}

(3) Gorseshade- brown she-cat (green eyes) Kits: (1) Volekit/shred- brown tom (green eyes) (2) Hawkkit/shade- brown tabby tom (green eyes)

Elders:  
(1) Leapheart- old ginger tabby tom with white paws, legs, and muzzle-tip (hazel eyes)  
(2) Bearfeather- brown she-cat (pale blue eyes)  
(3) Wolfgaze- gray tom (brown eyes)  
(4) Woldberry- ragged brown tom (amber eyes, going deaf)  
(5) OPEN

RiverClan

Leader: Cloverstar- solid white longhaired she-cat with an agile build (yellow eyes)

Deputy: Glosswing- once-kittypet pure white she-cat with light-brown tabby markings

Medicine Cat: (1) Emberdawn- black long furred cat with splashes of orangish red, feathery tail {bright green eyes} (2) Blankgaze- Handsome, glossy grey tom with very dark grey spots on his tail, ears, paws and muzzle (blind, pale purple eyes)  
Warriors:

(1) Mudstripe- chocolate-brown she-cat with a darker stripe along her flank (brown eyes)  
(2) Turtlestripe- Glossy dark silver tabby tom with light silver underparts (dark blue eyes)  
(3) Clawpelt- gray tabby tom (blue eyes)  
(4) Ivytooth-young silver-and-white she-cat (bright blue eyes)  
(5) Perchfoot- balanced beige tom with white paws (green eyes)  
(6) Vixenbrair- ginger, gray, and brown tortoiseshell she-cat (sharp blue eyes)  
(7) Wildbrook- reckless ginger tom with brownish patches (forest green eyes)  
(8) Turtleskip- tortoiseshell she-cat (amber eyes)

Apprentices:  
(1) Flintpaw- Light grey tom (amber eyes)  
(2) Stormpaw- Dark grey she-cat with black points (blue eyes)  
(3) Frondpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with pure white forepaws and three dark brown stripes along the top of her pelt {like Pikachu!} (pale blue eyes)

Queens:  
(1) Lilystorm- Light grey she-cat {sharp blue eyes} Kits: (1) Yewkit- Grey she-kit {yellow eyes}(2) Jaykit- Glossy light blue-grey tabby tom {very dark blue eyes}  
(2) Woolybush- fluffy white she-cat, expecting Perchfoot's kits: Unborn (1) Dampkit/claw- white tom (green eyes) Unborn (2) Birdkit/flower- beige she-cat (blue eyes) Unborn (3) Duskkit/fire- beige, brown, and white tortoiseshell-ish tom (hazel -blue and green mix- eyes)  
(3) Waterstream- blue-silver she-cat whose stripes make wave patterns (green eyes) Kits: (1) Troutkit/fin- gray tabby tom (blue eyes) (2) Rainkit/eye- blue-gray tom (blue eyes)

Elders:  
(1) Snowfang- solid white longhaired tom with an agile build (green eyes)  
(2) Smokefin- gray tom (blue eyes)  
(3) Losttail- barley colored she-cat with only a tiny stump for a tail (green eyes)

WindClan

Leader: Daisystar- cream tabby she-cat (pale blue eyes)

Deputy: Spiderfang- black tom with an unusual ginger patch on his lower back (amber eyes)

Medicine Cats: (1) Icefur- deaf white she-cat (ice blue eyes) (2) Hailheart- gray tom (green eyes)

Warriors:  
(1) Runningbreeze- Lithe light brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes  
(2) Lithefoot- Wiry black-and-white she-cat with unusually long ears, silver eyes  
(3) Stickleg- Long-legged light brown she-cat with darker, brown-shaded legs and ears, white splashes, green eyes  
(4) Rushgaze- brown tom with white underparts (green eyes)  
(5) Snakebite- cream-and-black tom (blue eyes)  
(6) Brairflame- brown tom with faint fire-like underparts (fire-orange eyes)  
(7) Cloverbreeze- black and white she-cat (blue eyes)  
(8) Ravenflight- black tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tail-tip (amber eyes)

Apprentices:  
(1) Hazelpaw- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white underparts (light hazel eyes)

(2) Irispaw- Pale grey she-cat with black-shaded paws, ears, tail and face (magenta-red eyes)

(3) Frizzypaw- Frizzy white tom with pale grey paws (blue eyes)

(4) Leafpaw- brown tabby she-cat with cream underparts (umber eyes)

Queens:  
(1) Silverslate- silver she-cat with gray square patterns along her pelt (blue eyes) Kits: (1) Berrykit/fall-brown tom with darker brown square patterns along his pelt (green eyes) (2) Shellkit/flight- silver she-cat with white underparts (blue eyes) (3) Swankit/feather- white she-cat with silver square patterns along her flanks (blue eyes)

(2) Pheasanttail- molted ginger and brown she-cat (amber eyes) Kits: Unborn (1) Applekit/dawn- rose cream she-cat (blue eyes)

Elders:  
(1) Flowerfur- tortoiseshell she-cat (blind blue eyes)  
(2) Yarrowfall- gray she-cat with white paws (frail green eyes)  
(3) Ryefrost- pale brown she-cat with dark brown underparts, smears of white in her fur (green eyes)  
(4) Dawnlight- rose she-cat with cream underparts and ginger paws (blue eyes)  
(5) Poppypool- gray and blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat (blue eyes)

ThunderClan

Leader: Chesnutstar- Large, reddish-brown tom, one white paw (green eyes)

Deputy: Lightmist- silver she-cat (blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Mistypelt- silver-gray she-cat (blue eyes)

Warriors:  
(1) Raggedfur- dark brown tom (amber eyes)  
(2) Dapplecreek- brown she-cat with white and brown speckles (heteronomia, amber left and green right eyes)  
(3) Fernbrook- young silver tom with gray stripe patterns resembling a ferret (blue eyes)  
(4) Snowfall- Pure white she-cat (Pale blue eyes)  
(5) Heroncatcher- gray tom with different shades of gray markings, patterns, spots and stripes, a few white underparts  
(6) Ferretnose- beautiful young brown she-cat with a dark brown streak up her nose (green eyes)  
(7) Webdust- friendly white and silver tom (amber eyes)  
(8) Frosfeather- white she-cat (amber eyes)

Apprentices:  
(1) Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat (blue eyes)  
(2) Wrenpaw- brown she-cat with darker brown markings and white paws (amber eyes)  
(3) Hawkpaw- dark brown tom with patches of black (amber eyes)  
(4) Brightpaw- fluffy white she-cat with ginger and black patches (amber eyes)

Queens:  
(1) Bluefire- blue-silver she-cat {clear blue eyes} Kits: (1) Mudkit/pelt-Small, white tom, brown splotches on pelt {amber eyes} (2) Emberkit/tail- Large, smoky-grey tom, dark ginger tail {leaf-green eyes} (3) Blossomkit/heart- black and ginger she-cat {amber eyes}

(2) Paleflower- white-and-cream she-cat (blue eyes) Kits: Unborn (1) Lizardkit/claw- dark gray and white tom (amber eyes) Unborn (2) Hawkkit/feather- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly (blue eyes)

Elders:  
(1) Dawnberry- old and frail white she-cat with barley underparts and cream speckles (blue eyes)  
(2) Sparrowcatcher- once handsome brown tom (green eyes)  
(3) Wrencreek- mottled brown she-cat with a white muzzle-tip (amber eyes)

 **And FINALLY I can start the story. Has cussing, violence, death, and songs! Don't like don't read btw. ENJOY**


	2. Prologue

Birchcloud padded through the clearing, wondering where he was. It was a quiet forest, but not recognizable as ShadowClan or even ThunderClan territory. "Hello? StarClan?"

The tom was puzzled. Wasn't anyone here? Suddenly, a starry cat bounced out of the bushes and leaped in front of him. "As the sun rises and falls, destinies will collide, one will appear to be gone, and one will never return. Find the sun," she whispered, then Birchcloud's vision melted into blackness.

He blinked open his eyes, and looked at the other medicine cats. Emberdawn was awake, staring at Blankgaze, who was still asleep. Icefur and Hailheart were pressed against each other, sleeping. Mistypelt sat awake near the entrance. Not a moment later, Blankgaze, Icefur, and Hailheart all woke up.

The medicine cats looked at each other, and nodded. Then they all padded out.

On his way to camp, Birchcloud thought about the cats in his Clan and the prophecy he had received. _As the sun rises and falls, destinies will collide, one will appear to be gone, and one will never return. Find the sun._

He didn't know what the hell it could mean.

Thinking carefully, he remembered that two kits had just been born. He headed to the nursery and stuck his head in. "Nightfeather? Have you named your kits yet?"

Nightfeather lifted her head. "Oh, yes. This is Darkkit and Sunkit."

Birchcloud's eyes widened. _Find the sun._

Nightfeather narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Birchcloud shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "Nothing at all."


End file.
